Warriors : Deception : Book 1
by Russian Pickle
Summary: "The dark is not always something to fear, whilst the light is not always something you can trust."
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **FlareClan:**

Leader-

Lightstar- A white tom with grey stripes.

Deputy-

Redstrike- Light brown tom with an orange chest and paws.

Medicine Cat-

Silvermoon- Light grey fluffy she cat with green eyes.

Warriors-

Duskfur- Pretty light brown she cat with white paws.

Greycloud- Grey tom with a longer-than-average tail.

Venompool- Fluffy black she cat with white spots.

(Apprentice- Swanpaw)

Lionclaw- Golden tom with amber eyes.

(Apprentice- Amberpaw)

Rainfall- Blueish grey she cat.

Adderheart- Black tom with a brown underbelly.

Sunpelt- Light orange tabby she cat.

Darkshadow- Dark grey tom with black paws.

(Apprentice- Specklepaw)

Onefoot- Large brown tabby tom with a missing leg.

Coal- A sleek black tom with blazing blue eyes.

Queens-

Coyoteleap- A small golden she cat with blue eyes. (Kits: Leafkit- Golden tabby she cat.)

Deerfoot- Light brown she cat with a plump belly.

Apprentices-

Swanpaw- Fluffy white she cat with blue eyes.

Amberpaw- White tom with brown spots.

Specklepaw- Tortoiseshell and white she cat.

Elders-

Dewstep- Light grey tom.

Applemist- Creamy colored she cat.

Berrysplash- White she cat with grey spots.

 **BreezeClan**

Leader-

Froststar: Light grey tom with white markings.

Deputy-

Emberstep- Older ginger tabby she cat.

Medicine cat-

Owlsong- Light brown tabby she cat with white paws.

(Apprentice- Beetletail.)

Warriors-

Icewhisp- Large white tom with very long hooked black claws.

Voleclaw- Light brown she cat.

(Apprentice-Featcherpaw)

Fincheye- Small ginger tom with a bobbed tail.

Juniperclaw- Sleek black she cat with a pointed snout.

(Apprentice- Fernpaw)

Greyfoot- White tom with grey paws.

Heatherleaf- Fluffy light brown she cat.

Snowtooth- White tom with a black underbelly and ears.

(Apprentice- Hawkpaw)

Queens-

Pineflower- Fluffy white she cat with brown paws.

(Kits- Redkit: Dark orange fluffy tom, Willowkit: Fluffy red she kit with a white chest.)

Leopardtail- Black she cat with white spots. (Kits: Ravenkit- A jet black she cat with grey markings.)

Apprentices-

Featherpaw- Light silver tabby she cat.

Hawkpaw- Fluffy white tom with a brown chest.

Fernpaw- Golden tom with green eyes.

Beetletail- Black tom with a white tail tip.

Elders-

Clawstrike- Ginger tom with white paws.

Silverflight- Grey tabby tom.

 **MeadowClan**

Leader-

Birdstar- Wiry grey she cat with blue eyes.

Deputy-

Cypressclaw- Dark orange tabby tom.

(Apprentice- Dustpaw)

Medicine cat-

Rippleclaw- Small grey tabby tom.

(Apprentice- Mousepaw)

Warriors-

Aldertail- Dark brown tabby tom.

Shiverpelt- Thin-furred white she cat.

Goldensun- Dark ginger tabby tom with black eyes.

Troutstream- Grey tabby tom with white paws.

(Apprentice- Whitepaw)

Sorrel-leaf: Creamy colored she cat.

Hillpelt- Orange tabby tom with a spiky pelt.

Berryfoot- Brown tabby she cat with black paws.

Queens-

Cloverleaf- Creamy colored she cat. (Kit(s): Pinkkit- Small light grey she cat with a bright pink nose, Dovekit- White she kit, Jetkit- Blueish grey tom.)

Apprentices-

Mousepaw- A slender brown she cat.

Whitepaw- A small white she cat with amber eyes.

Dustpaw- Light brown tabby tom with black markings.

Elders-

Horsetail- Brown tom with a black tail.

Pinefoot- White and black she cat.

Skycloud- A very light grey tom with black ears.

Nosight- A blind tabby tom who retired early due to failing eyesight.

 _ **Prologue**_

Lightstar blinked open his eyes, his pupils adjusting to the weak sunlight that fluttered into his den. He slowly stood up and stretched out his legs, arching his spine and letting out a yawn. Though he had gotten a full night's rest, the tom was still very tired. He had been having the same dream over and over of a strange shadow of a cat whispering _'looks can be deceiving!'_ Over and over again in his ear. Of course he tried to run, but the shadow was always right next to him.

"Lightstar!" A voice called as he stepped out of the den.

Twisting around, the leader saw Silvermoon, the medicine cat, running towards him. A worried expression masked her pretty face, and Lightstar started to feel anxious.

"Yes Silvermoon?" He asked.

"Come with me! I must tell you something urgent." The slender she cat said, gesturing towards the Medicine Cat's den.

Following her cautiously, Lightstar walked into the small den, welcomed by the strong scent of herbs in the air.

"What is it?" He asked, sitting down and wrapping his tail around his paws.

"Here, eat this. I'm not hungry." The she cat said, tossing a sparrow towards him with her claws.

"Uh, thanks..." He said, a bit confused. Biting into the juicy meat, the tom sighed in content at how good it was. He hadn't eaten since a few days ago, due to it being leaf-bare and all.

"Good, you're done." Silvermoon snapped when the tom had devoured most of the small animal. "Now listen to me, because this is important."

Lightstar pricked his ears up and licked his muzzle. "I'm listening." He said impatiently when she hesitated.

"Okay, well last night StarClan shared a dream with me... I-i'm not exactly sure what it means but..." She sighed, curling her tail around her paws. "Here's what they said:

 _'Looks can be deceiving. The darkness is not always one to fear- whilst the light is not always one to trust.'"_

Lightstar took a small step back. "T-the light? Could that be me?" He asked, narrowing his green eyes. He felt the white and grey fur on his back rise up defensively.

"You?" Silvermoon asked, a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. "No, of course not. You and I both know that you are done with this kind of thing. StarClan even told you themselves that you would be mentioned in no more prophecies after last time..."

"Yeah, you're right. Who could it be then?" The leader asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't know... Only time will tell." The small medicine cat said, turning her back to Lightstar.

"Now if you don't mind, I have something I need to do, so leave me be." Silvermoon snapped, grabbing some herbs in her jaws.

Lightstar rolled his eyes, walking out of the den. He suddenly felt as if a pair of eyes were trained on him. Whipping around, he searched the almost-deserted camp for any cat that could possibly be staring at him.

"No one?" He asked himself, scanning the camp once more. He was right, there was no one that could have possibly been looking at him, yet he still felt very uncomfortable, as if someone was right there... But he just couldn't see them.

Suddenly, he heard a voice as soft as the wind in his ear.

" _Looks can be deceiving._ "


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter is kind of short, so sorry! It will be longer when stuff actually starts happening... (Not that this isn't an exciting chapter, lol)**

 **AmberflameWarrior Thank you so much! I hope this story is as good as you hope!**

 **Now for the first Chapter...**

Chapter 1

A thin black tom slid through the shadows slilently, his brilliant blue gaze trained on a large rabbit ahead of him. Through his thin pelt you could see the outline of his ribs, and in his eyes you could see the bloodlust for the large piece of prey in front of him.

The tom was just getting ready to pounce when a giant white cat exploded through the bushes, snarling and scaring the rabbit off. He twisted toward the black cat, his hackles raised in a defensive position.

Taking a step back, the black tom narrowed his eyes and fluffed up his pelt. He felt fear course through his pelt. He was in no shape to fight.

"You are on BreezeClan territory." The giant white tom hissed, edging closer to intruder. It was obvious that he was ready for a fight. His hooked claws glistened in the faint sunlight, and his fluffed up pelt made him look even larger than he was.

"BreezeClan? I think not! I have lived here for half a moon with no problems!" The black tom snapped back, baring his teeth. He knew that talking to the tom in such a way would probably get him killed, but he knew he had to defend his territory. "Maybe we can make an agreement? I only own a small strip of land, anyways." He suggested.

"I didn't ask you!" The other tom snarled, his eyes flashing. Leaping at the intruder, his long black claws struck the black pelt of the other tom, turning it crimson with blood.

Stumbling back, the black tom felt pain explode in his side. "Agh!" He cried, looking at the giant cat in anger. Knowing that fighting would be stupid for him in such a weak state, he turned around and sprinted away. He couldn't afford a fight in the middle of leaf-bare! With luck, the white tom wouldn't follow.

But it seemed that luck was not on his side, for he felt the hot breath of the other cat on his heels as they both ran through the tall redwood trees. Thunder crashed ahead, and when he looked up, the black tom could see storm clouds forming in the sky. Getting distracted, he stumbled on a root and collapsed on the ground.

The tom screamed in terror as the large white cat caught up to him, clamping his long fangs around the skinny intruder's leg.

"You're not getting away that easily," the tom laughed cruelly, rearing up and extending his claws.

Suddenly, a large flash of lightning lit up the forest, and the white tom cried put in terror as the tree above them bursted into flames.

Using the distraction to his advantage, the loner shot out from underneath the other tom, running faster than ever before. Looking desperately for a place to hide, he ran up to a large tree, scrabbling on the wet clambered up to a high branch, hoping it would provide shelter and a good hiding spot.

Peering down beyond the leaves, he watched as the savage white tom shot out from the undergrowth below, running right past the tree in a vain attempt to find the intruder.

Sighing, the black tom felt relief bubble in his chest. He couodnt helo but let out a small chuxkle at the turnout of the events. He was safe.

Or was he?

The branch suddenly made a horrible creeking sound underneath him, and it started swaying back and forth rapidly in the wind. Feeling his breath catch in his throat, the black tom felt his claws slide out of their sheaths as he tried to keep his hold on the slippery branch. Another round of thunder crashed overhead, and panic made him look around his surroundings for anything that could possibly help him out of his situation.

"Spirits, help me!" He cried as the branch finally snapped underneath him, sending both him and a large part of the tree spiraling down to the ground below.

Feeling the breath rush out of his lungs, the black cat felt a burning pain in his back left leg, and he didn't have to look to know it was broken. Letting out a small whimper, he felt fatigue wash over him, and he slowly let the wave of darkness crash over him, pulling him into the dark abyss of sleep.

The last thing he felt before he fell unconscious, was a cool breeze washing over his pelt, and he heard a soft voice whisper _'looks can be decieving'_ in his ear.

 **A/n:**

 **So there's the first chapter! I know that you didn't get the names of the two characters who were fighting in this scene, but i'm sure it won't be that hard to figure out.**

 **Coal, the black tom, is my baby. No, he is not going to be a Gary-Stu... At least, I'll try not to make him one, ha! Oh, oops, I just gave you the name of the black lonrer... Oh well!**

 **Also, take a guess at what his future warrior name is going to be! It's not anything extravagant, because I'm super unoriginal, but it's not going to be something dumb either. At least, nt in my opinion, lol.**

 **Remember to review! Critism is accepted/encouraged! I can take the heat!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! A new chapter, earlier than planned, but oh well!**

 **Now for the reviews:**

 **Nonexistent1729: Here's a new chapter for you! Hope you like!**

 **Snowfall16: Thanks! And also, no, I didn't use Spell-Check on the last chapter, I was kind of in a rush to upload, ha! I will be more careful on later chapters though.**

 **Twinkle Legacy: Thank you very much!**

Chapter two

Blinking his eyes open, the black tom was greeted with the sight of the sun filtering through the trees, making patterns on the grass around him.

As he tried to stretch, the tom couldn't ignore the horrible pain that was shooting through his backside, and he looked down at his broken leg. It was twisted and mangled, and dry blood matted his fur down.

Groaning, he pushed himself up on three paws. What had happened? All he remembered was running from... Something... But he couldn't remember what.

Taking a small step forward, he decided to try and find shelter before a hungry fox got to him. He stumbled through the undergrowth slowly, wincing as his broken leg brushed the rocks and grass underneath him.

Suddenly, he saw a white flash dart in front of him. Thinking that it was the large tom again, he braced himself, baring his teeth and taking a tentative step back.

The white flash ran past him once more, before making a U-turn and barreling into him.

Letting out a surprised yowl, he fell backwards, wincing as his leg slammed against the ground. "Please, have mercy!" He cried, looking into the eyes of his attacker. He was about to bite into the nose of the white tom when he noticed...

It wasn't the white tom who had attacked him! It was actually a small white she cat with deep blue eyes. She took a step back, looking just as startled as him. "I-i'm sorry... I thought you were an intruder! Well, I mean, you are but... I didn't know you were injured!" The young she cat cried.

"I'm fine..." The black tom said, trying to get up without touching his back foot to the ground.

"No, you're not! Your leg... And oh, I think the wound on your flank has reopened! Here, come with me... I know someone who can help you!" The small she cat said, rushing over to the strange black cat.

"I don't need help!" He snapped, shying away from the strange little female.

"Yes, you do! Your leg is horribly broken. You won't be able to survive without help!"

"I... Okay..." The tom sighed reluctantly, limping closer to the white female.

"Good! My name's Swanpaw, by the way! What's yours?" The she cat asked.

"I'm..." He hesitated, not sure if he should tell her his name or not. "I'm Coal." He said finally.

Swanpaw gave him a smile moving over to his side and helping him walk. They soon made it to a large clearing in the middle of the redwood forest. Many cats were lying in the center of the clearing, feasting on fresh-kill and sharing tongues. When Swanpaw entered the clearing, all of the cats became silent, staring at the black tom behind her.

Coal tried to duck behind Swanpaw, but she was too small, and instead it looked as if he were sniffing her tail.

"Someone get Silvermoon!" Swanpaw cried, gesturing towards Coal with her tail. His usually bright blue eyes were clouded over, and he started leaning to the side, as if he were about to fall.

A grey tom broke away from the crowd, sprinting to a small den near the center of Camp. After a few minutes, he came back out with a fluffy silver she cat following him.

"Who is this?" The silver she cat asked, looking Coal over.

Without waiting for a response, the medicine cat lead Coal to her den, laying him down on a bed of moss. She grabbed cobwebs with her paw and placed them on the wound on his side, making sure to be gentle. "How did you get in such a state?" She asked.

No answer.

Coal was unconscious now, his blue eyes half-closed.

Suddenly, a large white and grey striped tom burst into the den, his green eyes wide. "Who is this?" He asked, looking at the ravaged tom on the ground.

"I don't know, I took him to my den before Swanpaw could answer my question." The medicine cat responded, grabbing a few herbs and chewing them up.

The white tom sniffed Coal's pelt, narrowing his eyes. "How did he get hurt?"

"I don't _know_ Lightstar!" She snapped, shoving the leader out of her den. "Now go away. I need to work."

Lightstar rolled his eyes, walking out. "Come and get me as soon as he comes to!"

Silvermoon flicked her tail in response, being down to work on a cast for the black tom underneath her.

Coal slowly came to, blinking his eyes and shaking his head. He was extremely hungry, and he looked around the moonlit den for any sign of food.

As his eyes scanned the den, he noticed the sleeping form of the medicine cat. She shifted in her sleep, and he quickly darted his eyes down to his paws. Twitching the tip of his tail, he looked out of the den and noticed that the sun was starting to rise.

Looking over his body, he noticed the makeshift cast that was plastered on his leg, and he stretched out his leg experimentally. It seemed it would do.

Coal suddenly snapped his head up as a cat walked into the den. It was a white tom with grey markings.

"Ah, so I see you've finally awoken?" The tom asked, sitting down and wrapping his tail around his paws.

Coal nodded, sitting up in an awkward position. "Where am I, if you don't mind me asking?"

"You are in FlareClan, one of the three Clans in the forest." The tabby tom explained.

"So... You are the Wild Cats I've heard about? The ones that fight eachother all the time?"

"Well, I wouldn't say all the time, but in short, yes, we are." Lightstar answered, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Coal nodded his head slowly, still seeming skeptical about the whole thing. "So... Thanks for helping me and all... But..." He said awkwardly.

"I understand. You wish to leave us."The large tom purred, standing up once more. "Unfortunately, you cannot. At least, not until your leg is healed."

Coal looked at his paws in annoyance. "Of course." He muttered. "I knew that."

Lightstar nodded and walked out of the den. "I'll go get you some fresh-kill. In the meantime, you rest. You have lost a lot of blood."

Coal blinked his thanks to the strange tabby tom before curling back up in his nest, knowing that when he woke up, he would be greeted with the sight of fresh-kill.

 **Sorry the ending of this chapter was kind of abrupt, I suck at cliffhangers, lol!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm kind of late with the update, but have no fear! A new chapter is here!**

 **Snowfall16 Thank you very much!**

Chapter three

Coal woke up slowly, the weak rays of dawn light piercing the holes in the ceiling of the medicine cat's den. He had been in the camp for about three sunrises now, and he was starting to get restless.

"Good morning." A soft voice spoke. Looking up, Coal saw Swanpaw slide into the den, her white ears pricked. She had been his only visitor, other than the strange black and white tom, who had learned was named Lightstar. Silver moon didn't count as a visitor, since she pretty much lived in the medicine cat's den.

Coal smiled at the young she cat and flicked his tail in a greeting, letting out a loud yawn.

"I brought you some fresh-kill!" Swanpaw purred, setting down a small mouse at the black tom's paws.

"Thank you Swanpaw. You don't have to do that, though." He chuckled, digging into the small rodent.

Swanpaw rolled her eyes. "Of course I did! Its not like you can go get one yourself!"

Coal just shrugged, taking more famished bites of the mouse. His broken leg was splayed out behind him, dried blood coating the cast that was on it.

"I think I may need a new wrap." Coal said, finishing his mouse. "Silvermoon said she would start working on it later."

Swanpaw nodded, her eyes narrowed as if she was in thought. Suddenly, a sharp voice rang through the clearing, calling out Swanpaw's name.

Swanpaw glanced at her friend apologetically, flicking her tail. "Venompool wants me, sorry."

"I'll be seeing you!" Coal called after the apprentice. He looked down at his paws, wishing he could get up and walk again.

Even though he had a few friends in FlareClan, Coal still didn't want to stay much longer. He wasn't used to being around so many cats, and it drove him crazy when they all stared at him.

Suddenly, a cat stumbled into the den, muttering curses and limping. Looking up, Coal noticed the she-cat Duskfur, who he only knew as the cat who had brought him fresh-kill once.

"Are you okay?" Coal asked, looking over the brown and white cat curiously.

"Obviously not!" Duskfur snapped. "I think I sprained my paw. Where's Silvermoon?"

"I-I think she's out collecting herbs." The black tom stuttered, sitting up awkwardly.

"Of course."

"I can probably help you. I mean, I've seen Silvermoon treat a hurt leg before."

"No, thanks. I'll wait for the experienced cat to get here."

Coal sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well you're going to be waiting a while!" He snapped. Why wouldn't she let him help her? All of these Clan cats were so prejudiced!

Duskfur sighed and looked away from Coal. "It will be worth it." She snapped.

Coal rolled his eyes and looked out at the sky. The sun was now high above their heads, and he curled up in a ball. "Fine. I'm going to take a nap."

"That's all your good for!" The she cat snapped.

Ignoring it, Coal fell into a fitful sleep.

 _Coal was running through the forest, his fur fluffed up in fear. But why was he scared? He had no remembrance of anything chasing him, yet he knew he had to keep running. Trees blurred as he ran past them, and somewhere an owl screeched ahead of him._

 _The wind howled, an agonizing sound. It suddenly picked up speed, thrashing the trees and leaves around._

 _Somewhere, off in the distance, cats screamed and cried his name, sounding hurt and terrified. "Help us!" They cried._

 _Coal ran through the wood faster, and he came to the clearing. He saw the now familiar FlareClan camp, and all around it cats lay bloodied and dying._

 _He felt fear course through his veins, and he looked around. "Someone! Help!" He cried, taking a step back._

 _A soft voice suddenly rang out through the clearing ._

 _"Coal, you mustn't leave! Can you not see that the Clan needs you?" The voice demanded._

 _"Beware though, for the darkness is not always one to fear, whilst the light can not always be trusted."_

Coal suddenly snapped awake, breathing sharply and panic fresh in his eyes. "What...?" He asked, his voice dry and cracked. He sat up slowly, wincing as his leg brushed against a sharp stone in the ground. Managing to scoot forwards, he took a long sip from the small stream that ran through the medicine cat's den.

"Bad dream?" A voice asked.

Looking up, he saw Duskfur sitting in a nest nest to his. Her yellow eyes were softer now, and she had a wrap on her foot.

"Look, I'm sorry for being rude earlier. I was in pain, and obviously wasn't on the mood for talking," She explained, twitching her tail awkwardly. "But can you blame me for being rude to you? I mean, you are kind of a... Stranger, and I was brought up to despise your kind."

Coal shifted irritably. "Oh, I'm sorry for being an inconvenience! It must be so hard for you, having a stranger in the camp! Its not like this experience has been hard on me at all!"

Duskfur narrowed her eyes. "I never said it wasn't hard for you! Gah, you are impossible." She snapped, turning her back to him.

Coal just huffed, looking away from Duskfur and out at the camp. It was almost sundown, and soon the moon would be out.

He had always liked the night better than the daytime. Maybe he would practice walking tonight. See how quickly he would be able to recover. See how quickly he could get out of this place.

Suddenly, he remembered his dream.

 _"Coal! You mustn't leave! This Clan_ needs _you!"_


End file.
